adolescentes en equestria
by Lightning Killer y Oscuris
Summary: Camila y Alex son dos hermanos comunes ,a excepcion de que son fans de my little pony,un dia Camila confunde uno de sus libros faavoritos.El libro los teletransporta a la magica tierra de equestria Disfuten,Enjoy
1. ¿donde diablos estamos?

**holiii,en lo que resubimos amor prohibido estaremos con este genial fic ahora les dejo con...**

Dos adolescentes en equestria

Cap 1:Donde diablos estamos

POV Camila(esa soy yo)

Em..hola,soy camila,tengo 14 años y vivo en playa del carmen,Mé con mi hermanita valentina,mi mama y mi hermano de veinte años alex,soy un tanto alta,un poco agresiva y ruda no soy femenina de hecho no me junto mucho con chicas de mi 1.56,uso lentes y soy muy amigable si me conoces bien.Y esta es la historia de como mi hermano y yo llegamos a equestria

Flashback

Dos adolescentes,una chica de 14 y un chico de 16 caminaban hacia una secundaria que se licalizaba a lo lejos,estos hablaban sobre su serie favorita:my little pony frriendship is debatian sobre la transformacion de twilight sparkle en princesa alicornio.

-Pero yo tengo razon,Hasbro esta dandole un mensaje subliminal a las niñas ,de que si no cambian su fisico no llegaran a ser importantes-dijo la chica

-Si camila ,pero twilight ahora sera mas poderosa entiende-

-Pero alex entiende ,le estan dando un mal mensaje-

De repente se escucho un timbre,ambos voltearon y vieron que estaban cerrando las puertas,los dos arrancaton a correr y lograron entrar.

-Nos vemos al rato Alex,mi H.M.M.A.P.S-

-claro,H.M.M.A.P.S-

Y ambos tomaron direcciones opuestas.

Horas Despues

Ambos hermanos salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca,se saludaron y buscaron ambos sus libros favoritos,la chica tomo un libro titulado "los juegos del hambre",pero al voltear al estante oppuesto descubrio el tercer libro y descenlace de los juegos del hambre .Al verlo solto un grito al que su hermano respondio corriendo hacia ella.

-QUE SUCEDE TE HIcISTE DAÑO?!-pregunto

-No solamente encontre el ultimo libro de los juegos del hambre-

-Espera este no es,mira lo que dice en esta pagina-

Ambos leyeron lo que decia :"El secreto de equestria,lo que todo hombre desea,si corazon puro posees,a tu lugar deseado llegar puedes".

-Que carajos significa eso,decia eques-no pudo continuar porque fueron tragados por el libro,y aparecieron en un pequeño bosque de quien sabe donde,la chica volteo a ver a su hermano y dio un grito de sorpresa al ver a su hermano con orejas y alas de pony,solo que conservaba su forma humana,ahora su piel era azul cyan,su cabello rojo y naranja y sus ojos tambien la vio ,ahora ella era una pony murcielago con forma humana,de piel gris y cabello negro y morado,sus ojos ahora parecian de gato y eran color miel,ambos gritaron al verse y salieron corriendo hacia una direccion desconocida .Ambos hermanos llegaron a la entrada de un pueblo ,al llegar vieron un letrero que decia

"Bienvenidos a Ponyville, :1564 habitantes

-Que demonios,estamos en...Equestria-dijo la chica,que ahora era una yegua llamada bat wings


	2. el sueño de todo brony

**holitas como estan cupcakes bueno ademas de ser un capitulo hare un especial de navidad o heart's warming eve asi que si quieren aparecer avisenme y buscare una manera de meterlos jijiji los dejo con...**

Adolescentes en equestria

Cap 2:el sueño de todo brony

Despues de su loca carrera los dos hermanos entraron al pueblo para buscar a alguien que los ayudara,no sin antes practicar en el bosque el llegar ambos fueron detenidos por una chica de piel rosa y cabello de un color mas fuerte ,de ojos azules que llevaba una blusa amarilla con estampado de globos unas medias rayadas y unos converse blancos.

-Holasonnuevos,yosoypinkiyquierosersuamigaquedicenaceptan-dijo sin parar en su tipico tono alegre

-Haber,detengan el camion,dijiste que te llamabas pinky-pregunto Camila(a partir de ahora sera bat wings y Alex sera cloud dash)

-Sipi-

-De pura casualidad,tienes cinco amigas llamadas rarity,fluttershy,applejack,rainbow y twilight-pregunto bat wings

-Sipi-

-Y rainbow dash es tan sexy como dicen-pregunto cloud

-no se ,porque no se las presento ,vamos-dijo arrancando a correr

-una carrera hermano-pregunto desafiante bat

-Clato que si-dijo arrancando el vuelo

Ambos iban cabeza a cabeza pero bat tomo una nube y la moldeo de forma que pareciera rainbow dash,al terminarla dijo-esa no es rainbow dash-a lo que cloud respondio con un -!¿donde!?-al mismo tiempo que se estrellaba en una nube

-Eso te pasa por ser tan inutil,Adios-dijo bat mientras volaba a toda velocidad

Un rato despues lograron llegar al gran castillo de la armonia,cloud se emociono pero bat fruncio el seño y murmuro-mirenme soy twilight sparkle,ahora soy la princesa del materialismo ugh-dijo enojada

-Hola venimos a ver a las portadoras-le dijo cloud a un guardia que hay habia

-claro pasen-respondio

Dentro del castillo,las portadoras se wncontraban tomando el te,rarity y fluttershy conversaban sobre la relacion de la pegaso con Big mac,rainbow y applejack segian con su tonta competeencia de miradas ,twilight leia un libro y pinki pues,era pinki

-Disculpe princesa dos jovenes quieren hablar con usted y las portadoras-dijo un guardia

-claro dejenlos pasar-dijo twilight

-Buenas tardes princesa y portadoras-dijo cloud

Bat simplemente dijo -hola-y salio de hay por el balcon

-Disculpen a mi hermana ,no esta muy de acuerdo con que la princesa twilight sea alicornio-

-Disculpa que pregunte pero,son hermanos?-pregunto twilight

-Em,si porque-

-no por nada ,es que tu eres un pegaso y ella una batpony-dijo

-Ah es por eso,es porque nuestra mama era una bat pony y nuwstro padre un pegaso,de hecho aqui estamos nosotros con ellos-dijo sacanfo una foto de ellos de pequeños con una batpony de piel gris y crin roja y naranja y un semental pegaso con armadura de capitan de la guardia nocturna ,de piel azul y crin negra y morada

-Y ellos los trajeron cierto-pregunto twilight

-Pues no,mi papa murio en una mision de rescate y mi mama pues ella esta bien y todo-dijo con tristeza

-Oh lo siento em..-

-Oh cierto no te dije mi nombre soy cloud dash wings,hijo de night dash y sweet wings

Rainbow al escuchar el nombre de sweet wings lo atrapo y lo alzo y dijo

-Eres el hijo de sweet wings ,la mejor voladora de equestria-

-eeh,si por-

-Kiaaaa!,yo amo a sweet wings era la mejor voladora-

-Eeh,yo no sabia eso-

-Se retiro al conoser al que seria el padre de sus hijos,osea tu y tu hermana-

-aah,conque por eso pude entrar a la academia wonderbolt y salir con honores-

-Espera espera saliste de la academia con honores-

-Si-

-Oh my gish oh my gosh kiaaaa-

-Rainbow querida deja al pobre en paz,que no ves que le puedes quitar la vida y su galanura-dijo rarity pestañeandole raro

-Eeh,voy por mi hermana adios-dijo saliendo rappidamnete,mientras volaba pensaba"_wow,mi primer dia aqui y rarity ya me quiere conquistar ,que bueno que spike no estaba y suerte tambien que aqui esta la historia de nuestros ocs y tambien somos conocidos,pero ahora si,preparate equestria qque aqui vien cloud dash"_antes de que pudiera decir algo choco contra una nube y se golpeo en su orgullo mientras caia desmayado por el dolor

**holitas de nuevo esto lo escribio oscuris solo que yo le fui dictando ,pero no se que haya escrito adios**


	3. un tropiezo inesperadp

**hola cupcakes como le andan yo asi super cool jaja okno pero bueno otro cap de..**

Adolescentes en equestria

Cap 3:tropiezo inesperado

POV bat

Despues de salir de ese estupidi castillo vole hacia una nube cercana y me recoste,hurge mis bolsillos en busca de algo con que entretenerme y lo que descubri me impacto,mi celular seguia funcionando,pero lo que mas me alegro fue que habia señal,puse cara de no jodas y me puse a ver videos de ask discord whooves y princesa molestia,escuche musica y todo pero de repente un idiota pateo la nube en la que estaba haciendome caer,al instante senti como me atrapaban ,pero estaba encabronada y me puse a gritarle

-Imbecil casi me matas,hijo de tu conche mama-pero me quede estatica al ver que era el semental que siempre me habia llamado la atencion,era un chico pegaso de diez y pico de piel gris oscura,crin y ojos azules que llevaba unos shorts negros converse del mismo color y una polera azul,al instante me sonroje y me disculpe

-Err,yo lo siento haberte gritado asi y podrias bajarme por favor-

-claro,soy thunderlane ,lamento haberte hecho caer estaba limpiando el cielo y no te vi-dijo al mismo tiempo que me bajaba

-Eh,yo...dejame invitarte algo ppr haberte gritado asi-

-Descuida siempre me pasa lo mismo-dijo frotandose la nuca

En ese maldito instante llego mi hermano con una chica pegaso de piel crema y crin rubia que llevaba una blusa rosa,unas medias rosas ,falda blanca y converse negros,lo maldeci en lo bajo pero parecio escucharme y dijo

-Como se llama tu novio hermanita-

En ese instante yo y thunderlane nos sonrojamos al cien y dijimos al mismo tiempo-el/ella no es mi novio/a-el contesto un aja y sali volando de hay ,por alguna razon sentia mariposas en el estomago y pensaba en el muy seguido,creo que me estoy enamorando,no el es un pony tu eres una humana calmate y ya no pienses en el.

Fin POV

Narrador 3a persona

Ninguno de los dos sabia donde dormirian haci que decidieron preguntarle a las portadoras ,applejack fue la que se ofrecio para que se quedaran en su casa,antes de llegar fueron por su hermano que trabajaaba en los campos del norte,era un chico de veintitantos años de piel roja y crin naranja,llevaba unos jeans vaqueros azules y unas botas ,no llevaba camisa lo que resaltaba su musculatura

-Big,ellos spn cloud y bat,y seran nuestros invitados-dijo apple jack

-Eyup-

Se dirijieron a la casa de los apples al entrar vieron a la abuela smith ,la cual estaba sentada en su mecedora ,al ver a Cloud sonrio y dijo

-Veo qque ya decidiste quedarte con alguien applejack-

-No abuela,ellos se quedaran aqui en lo que encuentran donde quedarse-dijo un poco nerviosa

Esta seria una larga estadia para todos

Fin


	4. especial de heart's warming eve

**Holi holi cupcakes,como estan,antes que nada quiero mandarle una gran felicitacion a mi amiga geraldine sparkle,ya que gano la convocatoria de bronies latinos reaccionan a rainbow rocks de pach the pony felicidades subo el especial hoy porque mañana no estare en todo el dia,ya sabencompra de ropa en el ultimo minuto,pero nada que no se arregle con unas botas,jeanns y una blusa de manga larga pero bueno tengo que salir por mi hermano el suempre se tarda maximo mas de tres horas en una sola tienda,pensandolo bien no sera mujer...ñeeee bueno aqui se los dejo**

Adolescentes en equestria

Cap 4:especial de navidad

Era una noche nevada en ponyville todos nuestros ponys favoritos se encontraban en el castillo de twilight,excepto bat wings(camila),que habia salido a buscar a thunderlane,en eltranscurso de ese dia habia llegado otro chico humano llamado eduardo,pero ahora su nombre era Comet galaxy,su piel era azul ,su crin negra y roja y ojos rojos,a el lo encontro fluttershy detras de la casa de la pegaso ,este estaba muy herido y yacia inconsciente,fluttershy lo curo y el instante en el que iban a comenzar a cenar entro bat y thunderlane,los cuales parecia que se moririan del frio,en ese instante la misma chica rubia del dia anterior les alcanzo unas mantas y dos tazas con chocolate caliente.

-Tengan no se vayan a resfriar -les dijo

-Gracias,eehh-dijo bat

-melanie rose,un gusto-respondio

-¿Eres hermana de alguna portadora?-Pregunto thunder

-Ah no no no,soy amiga de cloud,el me salvo de unos unicornios en el bosque-

-tipico de mi hermano,siempre consiguiendo novias-dijo bat ,antes de darle otro sorbo a su chocolate

-Bueno chicos,creo que la cena se traslada a la sala-dijo twilight

-Oki doki loki-dijo pinky,y en un instante todos estaban en la sala cenando

-mmm,que delicia quien hizo este pay-pregunto comet

-yo,sabia que les gustaria-dijo pinky

Despues de un rato todos terminaron de comer,platicaron un rato como amigos de toda la vida y despues se reunieron y cantaron villancicos.

El fuego que hay en nuestra amistad,

Mientras vivo esté no nos va a separar,

Ganar la batalla no es prioridad,

Risas, canciones nos unen más, (nos unen más)

Somos un círculo de amistad,

Las ponis que irán unidas hasta el final.

Que reine siempre en el corazón,

Que nuestra amistad,

Lleve siempre el timón,

Si discutimos no importará,

Canciones y risas nos salvarán (nos salvarán)

Somos un círculo de amistad,

Por siempre y jamás seremos nuestra hermandad.

Al final todos brindaron con sidra de la mas fuerte y bromearon,antes de que bat se pusiera tan borracha como un alcoholico,a pesar de apenas haber bebido dos copas ,y en sus tonterias de la borrachera ,sin querer se quedo dormida en el regazo de thunderlane y este igual se durmio haziendo que todos se rieran y les tomaran fotos mientras dormian. Despues de eso applejack,rarity,pinky y fluttershy se fueron a sus casas a dormir,twilight les enseño a cloud y melanie sus cuartos y se fue a dormir,en cuanto la alicornio lavanda se fue cloud y melanie se recostaron frente a la chimenea abrazados como pareja mientras bromeaban y se demostraban su cariño y amor mutuo(no pregunten como ._.).

Al dia siguiente

POV bat

Me desperte con el peor dolor de cabeza del mundo ,agh me sentia fatal,me estire e intente moverme pero un brazo me abrazaba por la cintura,pense lo peor y volte a ver a todos lados pero no habia rastro de nada,me di cuenta que era thunderlane el que me abrazaba ,quite su brazo con mucho cuidado y me levante,en seguida vi a mi hermano y a melanie dormidos y abrazados ,me rei en lo bajo era tipico de el,conocer chicas y hacer ya saben que al dia siguiente,sonrei al ver a thunderlane,se ve tan tierno,en seguida busque la cocina ,pero en el camino me encontre con spike,al parecer habia crecido demasiado,o en la serie aparece diferente ,no le preste atencion y olvide a donde iba asi que fui al baño ,pero antes le pedi algo de ropa a twilight,me presto unas botas un pantalon de mesclilla azul,una blusa lila y un sueter,en seguida me meti al baño y abri la regadera con gua caliente,me encantaba como se sentia me bañe ,vesti y sali del castillo a la ciudad a ver si conseguia empleo,encontre que necesitaban ayuda en una casa cuidando a los hijos de una pareja de unicornios,comenzaba al dia siguiente asi que regrese al castillo,entre y iba al comedor ,pero en ese instante pase por el baño y en ese mismo instante salio thunderlane ,llevaba solamente una toalla a la cintura ,lo vi y me sonroje y volte hacia otro cabello me cubrio el rostro y sali de ahi ,estaba que me moria de verguenza .

Fin POV

**y que les parecio mañana o pasado subo el proximo capitulo y ahora a escuchar a woden toaster y the living tombstone sayonara cupcakes**


	5. primer dia de trabajo y conociendo a las

**Hola cupcakes como estan jeje,hoy veremos como le fue a bat cuidando a dos mellizos unicornio jeje,esta basado en lo que me paso cuando tenia trece me echaron pure en la cara TT-TT,pero bueno los dejo con...**

Adolescentes en equestria

Cap 5:primer dia de trabajo y conociendo a las princesas.

Al dia siguiente de hearts warming eve, Bat desperto era su primer dia de trabajo y estaba emocionada,queria causar la mejor impresion posible,se ducho para despues vestirse con unos pantalones blancos y una polera azul cielo ,se despidio de su hermano,de melanie,twilight y thunderlane y salio.

POV Bat

Iba caminando tranquilamente pero choque con alguien,creo que si me distraje mucho al punto de caer de senton,me sobe el brazo y me pare voltee a ver para disculparme y me tope con un chico de dieciseis años aproximadamente,su piel era marron de cabello negro y rojo,llevaba una chaqueta plateada al estilo de kyo kusanagi y unos jeans azules,en seguida me disculpe y sali de ahi ,iba tarde asi que me despedi rapidamente y corri a la calle en la que vivian los hope,al llegar la señora smiling,la salude y entre ahi estaban auttum y spear hope,ambos eran gemelos identicos por lo unico que los identificabas era su cabello,ambos eran de piel gris claro y ojos rojos,el cabello de auttum es negra y roja y la de spear era morada y verde igual que la de su salude y les pregunte que querian hacer y me dijeron que querian jugar hoofball asi que salimos a su patio trasero,aunque ellos eran dos extrañamente pense que seria bueno que fueramos dos en mi equipo y de repente al lado mio aparecio un clon de sombras.

Fin POV.

Los tres comenzaron a jugar ,con una clara ventaja por parte de los gemelos,pero bat logro dar una ultima patada con la chilena,pero a lo que le dio el balonazo fue a la cara de un muchacho que iba saliendo de la casa,los gemelos al verlo se asustaron y corrieron hacia el al mismo tiempo que decian.

-Hermano!-

-Aahh ,lo siento lo siento,no me di cuenta

En ese instante bat reconocio a el chico que conocio en el parque,este tenia cara de bobo estilo anime,en seguida lo metieron a la casa y lo acostaron en el de unas horas desperto y preguntp.

-¿donde estoy?-pregunto

-En la casa hermano,bat sin querer te golpeo con el balon jeje-dijo auttum

-Oye,a ti te conozco,eres la chica del parque -dijo

-Si jeje,ahora cuido a tus hermanitos -dijo bat sonriendo

-pero ya llege,asi que puedes irte ,mañana si los cuidaras sin mi-dijo gunsmith

-bueno adios-dijo bat saliendo-nos vemos mañana chicos-y cerro la puerta

Despues de caminar un rato bat llego al castillo de twilight y entro,en seguida twilight aparecio y le dijp que irian a canterlot a ver a las princesas,bat en seguida alisto sus cosas,y tambien cloud y de ahi y se dirigieron a canterlot

En Canterlot

POV cloud

En seguida llegamos a canterlot ,era mucho mas cool que en la serie,pero desafortunadamente recorde a blueblood y a los demas inutiles aristocratas,y en ese instante aparecio el idiota de blueblood y su "compañia"y nos empezo a molestar.

Fin POV

-Oh,miren quien esta aqui,la princesa twilight y la prole-

-Calmate idiota,al menos no somos unos imbeciles buenos para nada-dijo bat

-como te atreves a ofender a mi real persona-

-pues si no quieres que te convierta en yegua ,quitate y dejanos-dijo bat ,pensando en una espada y de repente en su mano aparecio una espada de sombras y la coloco en el cuello de blueblood.

-Ahora que decias principejo hijo de yegua-

En seguida blueblood salio corriendo y siguieron caminando tranquilos llendo hacia el palacio,en cinco minutos llegaron y las princesas los recibieron en el salon del trono ,todos al llegar hizieron una reverencia y saludaron ,en eso celestia hablo.

-Buenas tardes,mi querida alumna me informo que vendrian hoy,espero que no hayan tenido inconveniente alguno ¿cierto?-pregunto

-bueno salvo por el pende...pensativo de su sobrino-

-Ah blueblood,debi sospechar de el,pero me facina ver una batpony en la zona solar-dijo luna

-bueno mitad bat pony,mi padre era pegaso-

-Oh creo que yo lo conoci,era el mejor capitan de mi guardia-

-si princesa-

-bueno bat ,quieres acompañarme al igual que tu cloud,necesito mostrarles algo que su padre les dejo-dijo luna saliendo del salon

Ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro y siguieron a luna hacia la zona lunar...

Fin cap 5


	6. Chapter 6:la chi no tsuki y la kura keir

Adolescentes en equestria

Cap 6:la chi no tsuki y la Kura e keiro

La princesa luna,cloud y bat caminaban hacia la zona lunar,ambos hermanos se preguntaban a donde irian,siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta con tallados de lunas,estrellas y a los lados tenia dos relampagos ese instante lunahizo brillar su cuerno y sus manos brillaron de un color azul ,las puertas se abrieron lentamente revelando dos pilares con un arma en cada uno,en el de la izquierda habia una katana de mango rojo y hoja negra con filo rojo carmin y en el de la derecha habia un ninjato de mango negro y hoja gris,luna les indico que entraran y tomaran una cada uno,bat escogio la katana y cloud el ninjato ,en seguda luna les hablo.

-Se que se preguntaran porque los traje aqui y es porque su padre sabia que moriria en shi bajutsu no y queria guardar su legado,estas armas fueron forjadas por la gran Senshi ,la cual era su abuela y,si me lo permiten necesitp que vean lo que les mostrare-dijo,en seguida su cuerno brillo y sus ojos se hicieron blancos con una pequeña llama azul saliendo de ellos,en seguida se pudo ver a un pegaso de piel cyan y cabello morado y negro,el cual llevaba un casco de guardia en la mano y una armadura de guardia nocturno,en seguida hablo.

Flashback

Vemos a un pegaso de piel cyan y cabello morado y negro,el cual llevaba la chi no tsuki y la kur e keiro ,que luchaba contra un alicornio de alas de demonio,de piel rojo carmin y cabello negro de ojos completamente negros,el pegaso de una ultima estocada de la katana mato al demonio.

-nunca lograran salir de aqui,y salvaremos a la joven kiara-dijo sacando la katana del cuerpo del demonio

En seguida alzo vuelo y vio como todos los demonios se esfumaban ,entonces descendio y se dirijio a una casa de campaña y se quito el casco,encendio una pequeña cajita y comenzo a hablar

-Hijos esta sera la ultima vez que hable con ustedes,hemos logrado detener a la raza demonio del caos pero aun queda el rey,quiero que sepan que siempre los he amado,y cloud cuid a tu madre y a tu hermana yo ya no estare ahi,quiero que sepan que ustedes dos estaban destinados a crecer en el mundo humano y regresar aqui a equestria cuando la princesa del destino amanra lo creyera necesario,los amo adios-finalizo,se coloco el casco y salio volando

-so...somos verdaderos pomys-fue lo unico que dijo bat

Fin cap 6


	7. la verdad

**holaaaaa cupcakes como estan solo queria decirles feliz navidad atrasada jejej bueno nos vemos abajouu n.n**

Adolescentes en equestria

Cap 7:la verdad

-So...somos ..ponys-dijo bat

-Si bat,mi hermana amamra predecio que ustedes podrian morir en un atentado,haci que tuvimoa que enviarlos a ese otro mundo-Dijo luna

-wow,eso significa que el que pudiera manejar las sombras-

-Si bat,tu eres de descendencia de las sombras,un tipo de pony capaz de manejar la oscuridad,yo soy uno de esos ponys y-dijo luna para tragar saliva y continuar-asi como yo soy en parte nightmare moon tu...cuando eras bebe revelaste tu parte oscura cuando tu hermano te llevaba al potros mas grandes lo atacaron sin razon aparente tu te enojaste y los atacaste como deadly mistery y los dejaste con graves heridas-termino

-eso significa que...todas esas veces que escucgaba esa voz que me decia que atacara a las que me molestaban,era ella-

-Con razon en una ocasion golpeaste a vianey-dijo cloud

-Yo..golpe a vianey-pregunto bat

-Me temo que si hermanita -

-Soy...soy un monstruo-dijo bat sentandose en el piso y echandose a llorar

-Tranquila hermana ,no llores,tu no eres un monstruo,eres una chica linda y amigable-dijo cloud

-Bueno tenemos que regresar ,hare todo lo posible para que mi hermana y yo los visitemos en sueños ,de mientras ustedes y las portadoras pueden salir a la ciudad-

-Bueno no tengo por que llorar,acabo de descubrir que soy de sangre pony y eso me hace feliz-dijo bat secandose las lagrimas y continuar-y que te parece hermano si salimos a conocer a mama-pregunto

-Claro,princesa sabe donde vive -

-Claro,saliendo del castillo van a la calle luna llena,es la casa 46 vallan ,ya le dije a su verdadera madre que iran-respondio luna

-Gracias,vamos hermanita-dijo clou y ambos salieron

10 minutos despues

Ambos hermanos llegaron a la calle que les dijo la princesa luna ,vieron una casa con reja blanca ,que en la puerta tenia dibujadas unas alas de batpony y pegaso,ambos hermanos entraron y bat toco la puerta en seguida una bat pony de treinta y tantos años aproximadamente de piel gris y cabello naranja y rojo un tanto corto .Esta al verlos se tapo la boca y derramo algunas lagrimas ,los abrazo y comenzo a llorar al mismo tiempo que decia.

-Son ustedes,son ustedes,estan aqui,lamento haberlos abandonado-decia ,al mismo tiempo que los abrazaba-eran solo unos potrillos cuando eso sucedio,mi niña ya es toda una yegua y mi potrillo todo un semental,y dime mi pequeña tu hermano es todo un casanova verdad-

-si mama ,ya estuvo con todas las chicas de nuestra otra escuela ,asi era papà-pregunto

-Claro que si,aunque un poco torpe a veces-dijo riendo por lo bajo

-oigan aun estoy aqui-dijo cloud

-Bueno niños pasen tengo que saber como los trataron en el otro mundo-dijo sweet y los tres pasaron


	8. chapter 8

Adolescentes en equestria

Cap 8:Primer dia en Casa(u.u el capitulo sera corto y habra un bonus n.n asdasdasd XD)

Despues de entrar en la casa se sentaron en el sillon a conversar,sweet fue a la cocina por algo de tomar y unas galletas,ya que iba a ser una charla larga.

-Bueno hijos,mañana sera la reunion de los darkside y estara toda la familia,Locka ven aqui-por la puerta entro un dragon macho de piel y ojos grises de garras y escamas verdes.

-Que paso,alto detengan la carroza son?-

-Son-respondio sweet

-Ja son mas grandes que hace diesciseis años-dijo locka altanero

-Alto ,el tiene diesciseis años ,yo tengko catorce-dijo bat con ironia

-pues no ambos son mellizos,no lo sabian-

-Hay no jodas ,yo mellizo de ella ja-dijo cloud riendose ,pero al ver el rostro serio de locka dijo-es cierto cierto-

-See-respondio el dragon-pero bueno voy a la tienda de mangas japony-

-Alto,aqui hay mangas -pregunto bat,a lo que locka asintio-de casualidad hay uno llamado inuyasha-A lo que locka asintio de nuevo-KIAAA!puedoircontigopliz-dijo rapidamente.

-Em,claro-dijo extrañado

-Ama el manga ,en el otro mundo una noche de nightmare se disfrazo de akane de ranma 1/2-dijo cloud haciendo que bat se sonrojara

-Jeje nos vamos locka-dijo-claro-respondio el dragon saliendo

Ya al dia siguiente

-A DESPERTAR!-grito glaerd al mismo tiempo que bajaba a la cocina a preparar el desayuno

-Callate locka,estoy soñando con thunderlane-bat al reaccionar corrigio-perdon con un trueno alado-

-Hoy es la reunion!-grito de nuevo

-Yaho,pido el baño-dijo cloud metiendose rapidamente al baño

Una hora y media despues

-Sal AHORA!-dijo Bat

-Listooo!dijo cloud saliendo del baño con el cabello despeinado y con saliva en su boca

-pero que,se seupone que entraste al baño a bañarte y arreglarte-dijo Bat enojada

-Me quede dormido en la regadera-dijo sonriendo,haciendo que una gota de sudor baje por la nuca de bat y locka ,que habia llegado hace quince minutos

-yo lo pido-dijo locka entrando de subito

-AGH,PORQUE CELESTIA-dijo bat,de repente a su lado aparece una carta-ah que es esto-lo que vio hizo que se enojara aun mas la carta decia

De la princesa Celestia

Deja de estar diciendo MI nombre,es sagrado y se puede gastar

ATTE

Princesa Celestia

-Hijos de su mal dormir me las van a pagar-dijo bat refunfuñando

Fin Cap 7

**bonus tag del gamer n.n **

**1-¿Que es el tag del gamer?**

**R=es en donde respondes preguntas sobre videojuegos,fui nominada por Reynadraki**

**2-¿A que edad comenzaste a jugar ?**

**A los seis gracias a mi hermano,ya que el me dejo usar su gameboy XD**

**3-¿cual fue tu primera consola?**

**Un nintendo 64 ,aunque no tenia un control y le faltaba un cable._. Era de oscuris**

**4-¿cual fue el primer juego que te compraste?**

**Mmm creo que el FIFA no recuerdo cual solo se que era el fifa y despues de diez largos meses de ahorrar me lo compre ****d:**

**5-Si solo pudieses tener una Consola¿cual elegirias?**

**Me la ponen dificil,definitivamente escogeria un nintendo 3Ds ,asi podria jugar zelda**

**6-¿A que juegos estas jugando actualmente?**

**Estoy jugando a Hal god of war assention**

**7-¿que videojuego te ha costado mas terminar?**

**En definitiva el ocarina of time de la saga de la leyenda de zelda logre vencer a todos menos a morpha era dificil por que siempre se movia XD**

**8-¿Que videojuego no has logrado terminar y porque?**

**Five nights at freddys,me hago pipi en la tercera noche D:**

**9-¿Que videojuego has jugado mas veces?**

**Minecraft y se joden a los que no les guste XD ,siempre juego**

**10-¿Que videojuego es al que mas horas has dedicado?**

**Mmm veamos ah fue...MY LITTLE PONY de gameloft**

**11-¿Cual es tu videojuego favorito?**

**Mmm zelda XD pero el a link between worlds mayormente**

**12-¿****Cual es tu videojuego de terror favorito?**

**THE TRAIN d:**

**13-¿cual es tu saga favorita?**

**En serio obviamente es ZELDA,Z.E.L.D.A**

**14-Segun tu :top 3 personajes femeninos y masculinos**

**Femeninos:3-cortana 2-impa 1-Zelda**

**Masculinos:3-Dante 2-el sabio del fuego 1-el sexy y sensual Link**

**15-¿Cual es tu villano favorito?**

**Ganon de Zelda XD**

**16-si pudieras vivir en un videojuego¿cual seria y quien serias?**

**Seria Zelda de la leyenda de Zelda (que ironia)**

**17-¿cual es tu pelicula o libro favorito basado en un juego?**

**No tengo pero si por mi fuera seria LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE!**

**18-¿Que videojuego le gusta a todos pero a ti no?**

**Resident evil**

**19-¿que genero te gusta mas y cual menos?**

**Mas:juegos de rol y supervivencia menos:drama y romance**

**200-¿A que le das mas importancia a la hora de comprar un juego?**

**Que sea bueno entretenido y que tenga un sensual heroe d:**

**Nomino a Comet galaxy**


	9. el primer ataque

**holap,lamento tenerlos abandonados pero tengo muuucha tarea u.u y pus ya n.n **

Adolescentes en equestria

Cap 9:el primer ataque

Era una hermosa tarde y algunos ponys se encontraban comiendo y celebrando en la reunion de los darkside,dos pequeños potros de piel gris oscuro,con crin rubia y lila corrian uno detras de otro.

-Ven aqui skipper no escapes pequeño cobarde-dijo el que parecia mayor

-No night,tendras que atraparme-dijo,volando

-oye no es justo yo no puedo volar-dijo Night ya que este era un terrestre

De repente alguien elevo a night en el aire.

-Ah,que estoy volando-dijo confundido

-Nop,solo te estoy cargando-dijo Cloud que lo elevaba mientras perseguian a skipper

Melanie, que habia sido invitada por cloud sonreia al ver a cloud con los pequeños potros mientras pensaba"se ve tan tierno,seria lindo que en un futuro tuvieramos hijos...pero que estoy pensando"se decia mientras sacudia la cabeza,pero una voz le llamo la atencion

-Se ve que estas muy enamorada de el meli,toma-le dijo bat ofreciendole un vaso con cidra el cual acepto gustosamente

-si,es muy tierno-respondio

-Y ya se lo que hicieron eh pillina-le dijo bat haciendo que melanie se sonrojara,en ese instante un pony le toco el hombro,el cual era nada mas y nada menos que thunderlane

-y tu que haces aqui-

-em tu amigo dragon raro me llamo-le explico el pegaso -em para alivianar las cosas ...quieres,bailar-pregunto

-Si cl...claro-le respondio

En otro lado

Cloud se acerco a una unicornio negra de pelo violaceo y turquesa.

-Hey death bass,ponme esta-dijo entregandole un disco de vinylo ,el cual en el centro tenia escrito little things(es de one direction no me jusgen ,pero es que son tan sensuales jeje)

-Claro-respondio tomando el disco y diciendo-hey,aqui una peticion,ahi les va una lenta-finalizo ,para dar paso a la musica

Thunder y bat bailaban lentamente al compas de la musica,la madre de bat tomaba algunas fotos ,ya que su intuicion de madre le decia que ambos estqban enamorados,cloud invito a melanie la cual accedio gustosa,entre thunder y bat se inicio una pequeña conversacion de susurros.

-sabes,no soy muy buena bailando-dijo bat

-Descuida,alguien tan linda como tu debio de hacer esto muchas veces,no crees-dijo thunder,sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-"Oh m..me dijo linda...eso significa...que yo le ...gusto"-pensaba bat

-yo ..yo no quise decir eso ,si eres linda pero..-pero fue silenciado por bat

-sabes,no tenia muy en claro mis sentimientos por ti..pero me has hecho darme cuenta,que en verdad te amo-confeso la bat pony

Thunderlane iba a hablar ,pero una alarma los saco del trance,una alarma que resono por todo canterlot.

-Que sucede-pregunto bat aterrada,pero un grito le explico todo

-DEMON ALICORNS!-grito una pony-CORRAN!-

-thunder vete yo me encargo de esto-

-ah no,yo me quedo contigo-le dijo negandose a irse

-Ok,pero cuidate-le dijo entrando a la casa y tomando su espada ,al igual que cloud tomo su ninjato

-Sabes cloud,hace mucho que no entrenamos ,recuerdas que papa nos enseño combate-

-jeje claro que si-respondio cloud

Y ambos salieron volando en direccion al castillo,al llegar vieron a una unicornio roja de crin blanca y negra,la cual llevaba una armadura negra con detalles de relampagos amarillos,la cual daba ordenes a varios escuadrones de soldados.

-Escuadron 25,evacuen a los civiles a los refugios YA YA YA-les grito

-Señora si señora-respondieron los soldados,saliendo

-Em hola -le dijo cloud a la unicornio

-Quienes son-pregunto

-Hijos de fire dash ,ex comandante de el cuerpo nocturno,caido en accion-respondio un pegaso que hiba llegando el cual llevaba una armadura como la de los guardias lunares solo wue roja y negra ,de pelaje anaranjado y crin cual volvio a hablar

-Capitana Ryu,los civiles fueron evacuados adecuadamente,tenemos reportes de que los demons atacaran con toda la artilleria-

-Esta bien,lleva todos los soldados que necesitesya-finalizo y se quito el casco dejando caer su largo cabello-Capitana Ryu Blood de la guardia solar-

-Hola-respondieron ambos

-Lamento que nos conozcamos en estos momentos,pero ustedes saben-

-Si entonces que hacemos-

-Lo primero sera conseguirles armaduras,suerte que la princesa Luna les mando a forjar unas-dijo-siganme


End file.
